In current art the electromagnetic field intensity measuring systems utilize electrical conductors interconnecting the antenna with the metering unit. This results in field perturbations and electrical interference caused by the leads interconnecting the antenna to the metering unit. The metering unit may be located at the antenna but this normally results in a cumbersome package due to batteries and manual reading at the antenna is required. This patent provides for interconnecting the antenna and metering by means of nonconductive fiber optics.